Revenge: Out For Blood
by Jamilia Author Fair
Summary: After Alice has a vision of Esme with someone - not Carlisle - both Carlisle and Esme make the decision to get a divorce. One year after the divorce, Esme meets a vampire by the name of Kyle Manning and they realize that they're mates. They get married one year later. Carlisle has yet to meet anyone and believes he never will. That is until Margaret Quinn comes to town. Margaret
1. Ch 1

_**Three Years Earlier**_

 _The laughing couple slowly made their way down a dark street. They'd just left a friends' house after helping him celebrate his twenty-eighth birthday and now the party had ended._

 _"Do you think Brody had a great time tonight?" the beautiful woman asked._

 _The man reaches down and takes her hand, tangling his fingers in hers, "I think he did." he says, "And if you're still not convinced you could always call him in the morning to see if he's hungover or not." he lets out a laugh._

 _"He did drink a considerable amount of alcohol." she laughs._

 _"So, I was wondering,"_

 _"About?"_

 _"You have yet to pick a date for our wedding." he smiles down at her, one side of his smile curved up higher than the other._

 _"Well, it's not just my wedding you know? It's your big day, too."_

 _"Yes, I know that, but most women want to pick the date themselves."_

 _She rolls her eyes, "Come on, Jared. Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm not like most women." she says._

 _He laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side, "You are right about that." he laughs, leaning down and kissing her hair, "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Jared Ackles or for the birth of our little guy."_

 _A full blown smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "Well, we have a full six months for him to be here but neither can I." she says just as they were about round another corner._

 _"Uh-oh! Lookie! Lookie! Lookie! Look at what we have here, fellas!" a group of five men rounded the corner just as they did,"Mr. Rogers and his sexy ass girlfriend." laughed the man with olive skin, short cut, brown eyes and a tattoo of an ox on the right side of his neck._

 _Jared pushed his fiance behind her, "What do you want?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off either of them._

 _She grabs his hand and squeezes it, "Jared, let's just go."_

 _The start to retreat away from them but they follow them, "Where do you think you're going, sexy lady?" another guy with pale skin, green eyes, chin-length blond hair and a tattoo of a wolf on his left forearm asked before grabbing her arm and yanking her forward, "Don't you want to hang out with the cool kids?" he leaned forward and sniffed her neck before licking it._

 _"Maggie!" Jared took a step in her direction, threw his fist back and punched him square in the nose just as she kneed him in the genitals._

 _"Fuck!" he cried out, sinking to his knees._

 _"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" the man from before, with the Ox tattoo, snapped before taking a swing at Jared who blocked it and retaliated with a right hook to his jaw, knocking him to the ground._

 _"Get off me!" Maggie growled, the third guy with short dirty blond hair, gray eyes, olive skin, and a tattoo of a skull on his neck had grabbed her from behind, before she leaned her head forward a few inches and threw it back, headbutting him in the nose, a sickening crack sounding in the empty streets._

 _Jared turns around to go to her only to be tackled to the ground by a fourth male with bronze skin, a fade cut, hazel eyes and a tattoo on his right arm that said 'We All Live And Die' in cursive letters, "You're fucking dead!" the man growled, taking a swing at him._

 _Maggie, managing to get away from the fifth guy; who had a pasty complexion, red hair, brown eyes, gages in his ear and a tattoo of a tiger on his left arm; ran to help Jared, knocking the fourth guy off of him. She'd kicked him in the chest,"Get off of him you, asshole!" she hissed._

 _Jared was on his feet in two seconds. He lets out a sigh of relief once he saw that Maggie was alright, "Thank God, you and the baby are alright-"_

 _Bang!_

 _"No! Jared!" Maggie screams and goes running to him but is grabbed from behind, "No! Let go of me!" she screams as she starts withering around is his grasp, one arm wrapped around her stomach protectively._

 _"You're a feisty bitch!" he laughs in her ear._

 _Jared, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, goes to help her but it shot once again but this time in the abdomen. He doesn't let that stop him from making his way to his fiance and picks up his pace, "Maggie!" he cries out just before another shot rang out in his ear._

 _That shot did stop him in his tracks. Maggie watches as he falls to his knees, his gaze still fully on her,"I'm sorry." he gasped out as he fell to the cold pavement._

 _"Jared! No!" she continued to struggle in her captor's arms._

 _"Shut up, bitch!" he hissed before turning her around and punching her, knocking her to the ground before kicking her in the stomach,"No! My baby!" she screams, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "God, no! Not our baby!"_

 _"Maggie!" Jared cries out to her._

 _She turns her head to look at him. His breathing still seems even but his skin is a deathly pale, "Jared." she cries as she turns her body onto her side, trying to get to him, "I'm right here."_

 _"Nope! You're not going anywhere!" the guy with the Ox tattoo snapped, grabbing her by her legs and pulling her back, her shirt riding up her back, the ground eating at her flesh as he dragged her away from her dying fiance._

 _"Ahhh!" she cries out just before lifting her other foot and kicking him in the face,"You bastard!"_

 _"Ow! Ugh!" he hissed, holding his nose, "You stupid bitch!" he stood up and kicked her in the stomach._

 _"Maggie!"_

 _"I think we're going to have to teach you a lesson." he growled before dropping to his knees and pushing her legs apart._

 _Margaret, realizing what he was doing, started kicking and hitting him, "No! Get off of me! No!" she punches him in the face._

 _"Be still!" he hissed, punching her in the nose, knocking her head back onto the pavement._

 _He then reaches up her skirt and proceeds to rip her panties from her body, "Yeah, I'm going to teach you something real good!" he pushes her skirt up to her waist before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants._

 _Still dizzy from the hit, Margaret starts trying to fight him off again but this time, someone grabs her wrists and pins them to the ground,"You get next." Ox man says, eyeing the Wolf tattoo man who now held her wrist down._

 _"Let me go!" she hissed._

 _Ox man leans over her and smiles, "I'm going to enjoy every second of this." he says before thrusting his hips forward, burying himself deep inside her, "Fuck me! You're so fucking tight!" he groans as he pulls out to the tip and pushes himself back in,"You're the best pussy I've ever had."_

 _One-by-one, Ox man, Wolf man, Tiger man, Quote man, and Skull man, the five of them took turns sexually assaulting her until they were all satisfied, forcing a nearly dead Jared to watch from his dying point on the ground,"You were right my man," Wolf man sighs as he pulls up his pants, "Best pussy by far."_

 _She listened as they laughed and high-fived each other, "Hell yeah!" she hears them cheer as she forced herself onto her side. Her entire body ached. She felt like she'd been hit by a car._

 _"Jared." she groans as she rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to him. His eyes were still open and his breathing was slowing. He had tears in his eyes and streaming down his face,"I'm right here." she cries as she pushes herself up into a sitting position. She takes his face in her hands, wiping at his tears with her thumbs._

 _"Maggie." he chokes out._

 _She shakes her head and gives him a sad smile, "Shhh! Hey, everything is going to be alright." she says, "We're going to be alright."_

 _He slowly and weakly lifts a hand and cups her cheek, "I love you, so much, more than anything in the world." he says softly, his breaths becoming harder to take,"I really wanted to be your husband."_

 _She cries, tears falling onto his chest, "No, don't say that. You can still be my husband." she sniffles, "I can still be your wife. We can still be a family." she cups her stomach._

 _"I've always loved you more than my own life. My heart, my mind, and my body all belong to you, now and forever." he says softly,"Even in death I will forever love you and our little family."_

 _She shakes her head, "Jared, please, don't leave me!" she cries, "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too." he says, taking his last breath._

 _"Jared? Jared? Please, God, don't take him from me!" she cries out, "Jared!" she shook his body._

 _"Awwww, look, Mr. Rogers finally walked towards the white light!" Skull man laughs as the group of men surrounded her._

 _"You know what we have to do now, right?" Tiger man says. "She's seen our faces."_

 _Ox man pulls out a gun, "Yeah, we can't risk being caught." he says, pointing the gun at her._

 _Margaret glares up at him with a look filled with pure hatred, "I will find you, all of you, and I will kill you. One-by-one. You will rue the day you turned that corner." she hissed as tears ran stream down her face._

 _"Hahahaha. You're funny, sexy lady." Quote man laughs._

 _Ox man met her gaze,"Sorry about this, sexy." he says._

 _Bang_!


	2. Ch 2

The memory of that night has always haunted Maggie's dreams for the last three years. That night she'd lost not only her fiance but her unborn child, too. "Ma'am, can I get you anything?" asked the flight attendant.

Maggie lifts her gaze from her tablet and met hers. She woman was very pretty. She had short red hair, gray eyes, full lips, a heart-shaped face and a small tattoo of a butterfly on the inside of her wrist, "No, I'm fine." she says softly, "Thank you."

"Well, if you need anything just ask me or one of the other women. We would be happy to assist you with whatever you need."

Maggie nods before turning her attention back to her tablet.

"Attention passengers this is the Captain speaking. We will be landing in Forks, Washington in exactly three minutes. I just wanted to thank you for flying with me today and I hope you all have a nice trip."

"Thank God!" the man five rows in front of her groans, "This was the longest fucking flight I've ever been on!"

"Sir, please keep your voice down and refrain from using foul language." one of the flight attendan says.

"Fuck off, bitch! I've been on this flight for five hours straight and you expect me to be calm about it?" he hissed at her, "Get the hell away from me!"

"Sir -"

"Move!" he hissed at her.

Maggie, finding the man entirely vexatious, gets up from her seat and makes her way down the isle, "Hey!" she snapped.

He turns his head with a glare, "What the fuck do you want -"

Throwing her fist back, Maggie punches his square in the nose, a sickening crack sounding around them, before wrapping her fingers around his throat, pinning his head back against the seat, "You listen here you obnoxious prick! You will do well to keep your mouth closed during the duration of this flight. If you were that uncomfortable then you should have flown first class or stayed the hell home." she hisses in an alarmigly calm voice, "Now you are going to apologize to the nice woman for being a complete reprehensible prick, right?"

He nods.

"Good." Maggie says as she lifts her gaze to look at the woman he was rude to, "He has something he'd like to say to you."

The woman smiles sheepishly but makes her way in their direction, "Yes?"

"Now, what do you have to say to the nice lady?"

"I'm sor - I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Being a reprehensible prick."

Maggie looked up at the flight attendant and the woman smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she turned to the rude prick. "Now that that's out of the way, listen up: the next time you find yourself tempted to blurt out rude pleasantries to those who are only trying to do their job, I want you to think of me and how it felt to have your nose broken by a woman. Understood?"

He nodded.

She removed her hand. "Good. Now, you enjoy the rest of your flight." she said and stood up straight and walked back to her seat, ignoring the shocked and amused gazes of the passengers.

"Hell yeah! She's bad-ass!" someone yelled, causing the passengers to laugh aloud.

Maggie took her seat just before the plane touched ground. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to clear her mind because the moment she steps foot off this plane, there was no turning back. Her life will forever be changed.

 _My life hasn't been the same for the last three years._ She thought and opens her eyes just before one of flight attendants reached out to touch her.

"Is everything alright, Ms.?"

Maggie nods and stands to grab her bags and heads toward the planes door.

"Alright, then, I hope you enjoyed your flight. Enjoy your stay." she said before she walks away.

Maggie stood in the door staring out at the small airport. The building was small. The city was small. It was the perfect place for her to put her plan into motion without really drawing attention to herself.

She then pulls her bag onto her shoulder. "Oh, I will."

| **Home** |

Walking into the place she will now call home, Maggie quickly got to work at unpacking. She wanted to get everything in order, get settled, before she made her first move. She didn't need anything, not even the order of her home, getting in the way of her plans.

Opening a box labeled _picture frames_ , Maggie quickly opened the box and stared down at what was directly on top of the pile of frames. It was a picture of her and Jared on the day she told him she was pregnant. He had been so happy that he swept her off her feet and twirled them both around enough times to make her dizzy. Had she not been in his arms, she would have fallen over.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie closes the box, picks it up and makes her way down into the basement. If she was going to go through with her plan, she didn't need any evidence of Jared laying around or anywhere that someone can easily find. Reaching up and turning on the light, Maggie walks over to the chest beneath the stairs. She quickly unlocks it and places the box of frames, and pictures, into it then closes it.

She sighs and places her hand over the chest. "I will make them pay for taking you, both of you, from me that night." she vows before standing up, turning out the light and walking back up the stairs.

It didn't take her very long to unpack and get everything in its rightful places. She could have used her abilities to get everything done but cleaning, and organizing, always seems to keep her calm. She needed to stay calm and focused on the task at hand.

Just as she is putting away the now dry dishes, she hears a knock at the door. Most likely neighbors coming to welcome her to the neighborhood. Grabbing the hand towel from the counter, Maggie calmly exits the kitchen to answer the door.

Opening the door, she is met by two teenage girls and a teenage boy. Both girls had dark brown hair, one of them a shade or two darker, brown eyes, pale skin and stood at least five foot six at the tallest. The boy had russet hair, a short cut, brown eyes, russet skin and stood at five foot ten at the shortest.

She notices that his arm is around d the middle of the girl with lighter brown hair. His fingers were almost digging into her hip, in a protective way, just as Jared did with her.

"Hello." Maggie says.

She stands before them, watching them as they stare at her with wide eyes and jaws slacked. She could even hear them suck in a breath. She cocks her head to the side, slightly, and raises a brow.

"Is everything alright?" she questions, folding her arms across her chest.

The darker haired girl is the first to speak. "Y - yeah. Um, sorry, it's just...you're just so...beautiful," she says, her entire face turns red. "You weren't what we were expecting to answer the door."

Maggie offers up a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the girl says. "Um, my name is Annabelle Swan, and this is my twin sister Isabella Swan and her boyfriend Jacob Black, but you can call us Anna, Bella and Jake."

The teenage boy steps forward. "We uh, we wanted to come over and welcome you to Forks." he says.

"Yeah, we uh, we don't get many new residents here." Bella says, her voice soft.

Maggie nods. "Thank you, all of you. I appreciate the welcome."

Anna looks over Maggie's shoulder and into the house. "Wow. You're done unpacking already?"

Maggie nods. "Once I set my mind on something, there's no stopping me."

"Well, if you need any help with anything else, that you haven't gotten to, don't hesitate to ask us," Bella says. "We're right across the street." she says, pointing to a big white, and pale blue, house.

Maggie smiles. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm good." she nods.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, oh, we never got your name." Anna says.

"Margaret Quinn."

"Like Harley Quinn. Nice." Jake says with a wide smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Quinn." Anna says.

Maggie nods. "It was nice meeting you, all, too, Anna," she says. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You, too. And we will." Anna says.

Maggie offers one last small smile before she shuts the door. She takes a big breath and sighs. "Nice kids." she says before getting back to work.


	3. Ch 3

The next morning, Maggie showered and dressed for her first day at work. She'd had her job, at the hospital in Peoria, IL, transferred to Forks Hospital without any problems.

As she looks at herself in the mirror, dressed in her scrubs, she imagines her life with Jared and their baby girl, Jensen. She imagines him's standing behind her, his arms securely wrapped around her middle with his chin resting on her shoulder as she held their little girl in her arms. She imagines the life she would have had, the life she should have had, had not that bastards robbed her of it.

She watches the image of Jared press his lips to the did of her temple then her cheek. She slowly lifts her hand to touch the place his lips had been and the image of their little family disappears and she's left alone, once again.

Sighing, she grabs her white lab coat, slips it on then slips on her red, almost knee length, coat, grabs her bag and car keys and heads down the stairs. She's heading to the door to leave when her phone rings. She turns to look at it and debates whether or not to get it, for a short moment, before deciding to let the answering machine take it.

 _"Maggie, sweetie, are you there? It's your father. Look, I know you asked me not to look for you to give you your space, but I couldn't," he breathed into the phone. "You're my little girl my only child, and I couldn't just let you go. Your mother I miss you so much."_

Maggie takes a breath and sighs. She really didn't have time for her father's pleadings for her to come back home to a place she no longer considers her home. Without Jared, and their baby girl, she has no real home.

 _"Baby girl, I know you miss him, that you miss them, but they wouldn't want you to just push those who love you aw-"_

Maggie walks out if the house before he can finish his sentence. She wasn't pushing her parents, her family and friends away because she didn't want them around or because she was lost. No. She was pushing them away so that her choices won't affect them in any way, shape or form. If she kept her distance, they wouldn't have to pay for the choices she will make in the future. 

**|Hospital|**

Walking into the hospital, Maggie makes her way to the front desk where a red headed nurse sat typing on the computer. When she sees Maggie, her eyes widen slightly before she swallows and smiles a bit nervously.

"H - hi. How can I h - help you?"

"My name is Margaret Quinn - I'm the new head Cardiologist." she says with a soft smile.

The nurse, who Maggie realizes whose name is Bethany, eyes widen in realization. "Yes, right. Dr. Cullen told us that you would coming," she said then frowns slightly. "We weren't expecting you for another two and a half weeks."

"Yes, I'm aware, but I like to keep busy and I was able to move into my new home earlier than originally scheduled." Maggie says.

Nurse Bethany smiles. "Well, we are so happy to have you here. We heard you were one of the best cardiologists in the country."

Maggie nods. "Thank you. If you could point me in the direction of - "

"Right! Your office is on the third floor. Take those elevators up and you're going to take a left, round two corners and it's the first door on the right," Bethany says. "You can't miss it. It already has your name on it."

Maggie nods. "Thank you."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Ms. Quinn." she says.

"I have no doubt that I will." Maggie says and walks over to the elevator doors just as the doors slid open.

She steps into the car, which is occupied by a few interns in light blue scrubs and one doctor in a white lab coat, and presses the button for the third floor.

"So, I heard were getting a new cardiologists in two and a half weeks," she hears someone say.

"I heard that too! They're supposed to be the best in the country try!" another says.

"Better than Dr. Cullen?" one questions.

"I don't know but I'm sure they're both in the same category," another says. "But what I'm more curious about is why such two brilliant doctors would transfer to such a small town like Forks."

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe to save more lives." one says in a sarcastic tone.

Maggie takes a big breath and slowly releases it and steps off the car the moment the doors open. She goes to take a left out of the car when someone stops her.

"Excuse me,"

Maggie turns around to look at the group of interns. "Yes?"

"What do you think of the new head of the cardiovascular department?" questions the sarcastic intern.

Maggie offers a small smile. "I heard she can be difficult to work with." she says.

They six of them, even the doctor, frown. "She is?" the intern, that questioned why she, and Dr. Cullen, would come to such a small town, questions.

Maggie shrugs then walks away, in search of her new office.


	4. Ch 4

Maggie sat in her new office going over the files of the five men who destroyed her future. She's gone over their files so many times in the last year that she no longer knew why she even bothered to open them. She knows them like the back of her hand.

Sighing, she quickly places the file in her desk drawer just as her office phone rings.

"Dr. Quinn."

"I'm sorry to bother you on your first day, Dr. Quinn, but you're needed down in the ER. There was a small accident at Forks High and -"

"I'm on my way." Maggie says and ends the call.

It didn't take her long to find the ER. Forks Hospital wasn't as big as the hospital she used to work at. It was much smaller but still big enough to treat more than enough people.

"Dr. Quinn?" questions a nurse at the ER doors.

"Yes."

"These are the test results from the patients CAT scan and X-ray's." she says holding out a clip board.

Grabbing the clip board from the nurse and pushes through the swinging doors but not before thanking the nurse.

She was looking over the test results when she recognizes the name of the patient. "Ms. Quinn?"

Maggie lifts her head and meets the shocked gaze of Annabelle Swan and her sister Isabella Swan. She then noticed an older man standing beside Isabella dressed in a police uniform. He stood at about six foot, dark graying hair, and he had a mustache. She can safely say that she was looking at Mr. Swan, the girls father.

She stretches her hand out to him. "Hello, Mr. Swan, I'm Dr. Margaret Quinn, but you can call me Maggie."

Charlie takes her hand and his face slightly turns red. "It's nice to meet you, Maggie. You can call me Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie." she says and drops his hand.

"Same. So, you're filling in for Carlisle, Dr. Cullen?" he asks.

"For now. He's busy with another patient right now and so they called me." she says before turning g to his girls.

"Anna, Bella it's nice to see you two again," she frowns slightly. "Though I must admit I wish it wasn't under such circumstances."

"I blame my uncoordinated sister." Anna groans.

" _You're_ the new doctor?" Bella questioned.

Suddenly, Charlie's phone goes off and he quickly excuses himself from the room.

Maggie smiles. "I am."

"Holy. Shit." Anna gasped suddenly. "Your... _her_? You're the woman Alice could se-" she was silenced by Bella pinching her arm.

"Would you shut up?"

Anna turns completely red in the face. "Sorry. I forgot. I was just so excited and -"

"Yeah, I could tell."

Anna then turns to her sister and glares at her. "Hey, you've got a lot of nerve to scold me when you're the reason Jacob even found out before he...changed his look."

Maggie didn't really pay them any mind. She can definitely hear them but she wasn't really trying to listen to their conversation. She was more interested in Anna's results.

"I just looked over your test results, Anna, and it looks like you have a small concussion," Maggie says while removing her stethoscope from around her neck. "Take three deeps breaths for me. Now, it's nothing you should panic about but to be on the safe side, I would like for you to stay over night, just so I can keep an eye on you."

"Over night? Is it that serious?" Bella asks.

Maggie wraps her stethoscope around her neck and proceeds to check Anna's vitals. "It's not as serious as it could have been but I don't want to take any chances. People have fallen into comas from less damage." she casts Bella a glance.

"Will I get to have visitors throughout the day, and night?" Anna questions.

"Sure, but I'm sure you know visiting hours stop at ten." Maggie says softly.

"What about someone staying overnight with me? Is that possible?"

Maggie nods. "Yes, but it can only be one person."

Anna looks to her sister. "How about it, sis? Want to keep me company? We could talk about ways we can get Jake and Edward to get along better."

Bella scoffed. "Yeah. I can definitely see that happening."

Just then, the doors behind Maggie are pushed open and an unfamiliar voice sounds in the room. "I heard the sheriff's daughter was he - "

Maggie, after hearing the voice stop short, turns her head to put a face to the voice. As controlled as her face looks Maggie struggles, slightly, to keep herself from gasping at the seemingly perfection standing in front of her. His eyes were a bright gold color, his skin was a shade of white close to death and looks as smooth as marble, he has pink lips, he looks to stand at about six foot two and he has blond hair with dark roots.

He _looked_ perfect. But Maggie was not blind to the truth that no one was largely. No matter how perfect they may seem, there is always something that turns up to reveal their flaw.

She, after a delayed moment, turns around, to fully face him, and steps forward with her hand stretched out in front of her. "You must be Dr. Cullen. I'm Dr. Margaret Quinn, the new head cardiologist."


	5. Ch 5

Carlisle stares at her hand for a moment before he hesitantly takes it in his own. Her hands are soft and very warm. Though it shouldn't be a shock to him, with his skin being as hard as granite and as cold as ice, he can't help but the be shocked by how warm and soft her skin is.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Cullen?" Maggie questions when he doesn't say anything or drops her hand.

Carlisle shakes his head then nods. "Apologies. I was just - "

"Stuck in a daze?" Anna smiles.

Carlisle shoots her a look then turns his attention back to Maggie and smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Quinn." he drops her hand but the heat from her touch doesn't leave him. It actually travels up his arm and throughout his body. It was like nothing he's every experienced before.

And he liked it.

"As it is a pleasure to meet you, too." Maggie says.

Carlisle, not wanting to get caught staring again, turns to Anna. "How's she doing?"

"She has a slight concussion, so I want to keep her over night just to keep an eye on her," Maggie turns her head to meet his gaze. "I don't want to risk her falling into a coma."

Carlisle looks over her chart for a moment then meets Anna's gaze. "Have you spoken to Edward?"

She turns red in the face and shakes her head. "No. Not yet."

Carlisle frowns at her. "He's going to be upset that you didn't call him. You know he how much he worries about you," he says her pulls out his phone. "Call him and let him know where you are and what's going on before he finds out from someone else."

Anna groans but agrees.

"I'll give you some privacy." Maggie says and turns to leave.

"I'll join you," Carlisle says and follows close behind her. "So, Dr. Quinn, if you don't mind my asking, what made you transfer to Forks all the way from Peoria?"

Maggie turns to him. "Personal reasons."

Carlisle could see that she didn't want to go too further detail about what brings her here, so he nods and smiles.

"Well, I will be the first to say that we are lucky to have you here with us."

Maggie smiles. "Thank you. I'm happy to be here."

Maggie, against her better judgement, asks a question of her own. "Do you have kids?"

Carlisle smiles. "Yes, I do. Five. Three boys and two girls. All teenagers."

Maggie nods. "Five teenagers. Wow. I'm sure you get asked a lot of questions on how you raised them."

Carlisle smiles and nods. "I do but I can't take all the credit," he says. He didn't know why but he was waiting for her to ask him about his wife. It was the question every woman asked him after they found out he had kids. They always wondered where the mother was.

But she doesn't ask.

"I'm sure you've raised them very well." she says, holding his gaze.

"Thank you, but my ex-wife played a huge role in raising them." he says. He's never been the one to bring up his ex-wife but for some unknown reason, he wants Maggie to know that he's no longer married.

Maggie offers a smile but says nothing else. She silently scolds herself for being the one to drag their conversation on, even if it was short lived.

Carlisle can't keep his eyes off of her. Not only did he want to sink his teeth into her but he finds himself wanting to draw her into his arms and kiss her so passionately that she loses her breath. He visualized having her in his arms, his hands pressed against her bare skin, slowly moving up and down her back. Her skin would be soft and very hot beneath his hands and her head would be tucked under his chin her face resting against his chest. Her arms would be wrapped around his middle, tightly, and she would tell him that she loves him.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle looks up as a group of interns head his way. "Yes?"

"We were wondering if you could help us find the new head of Cardiology. She's not in her office." a male intern, with short dark hair, brown eyes and a sharp nose, says.

Carlisle glances down at Maggie then turns his attention back to the group of interns. "Well, you're looking at her," he says, gesturing to Maggie. "This is Margaret Quinn, head cardiologist."

The inters gasps when Maggie turns around to meet their gaze. " _You're_ the head cardiologist?" one gasps.

Maggie nods. "I am."

"But you said - you said you heard that she was difficult to work with." another one says.

Maggie nods. "That's because I can be. I take my job very seriously and I will not hesitate to bench any of you if you can't follow direction or pay attention," she says in a soft yet serious tone. "You have the lives of many men, women and children in your hands. You can't afford to make any mistakes. And I won't tolerate them either. If you don't remember something, or how to preform a certain task, you ask me, or Dr. Cullen, and we will be happy to help you but we will _not_ carry you throughout your residency. Understood?"

They all nod with mouths lightly open in shock.

"Good. Hopefully, by the end of the next four years, all of you will have made it as doctors," she says. "Now, did you need something?"

"Uh, yeah, you're needed down in the ER. you and Dr. Cullen." one of the female inters says

"You should have started out with that. Let's go." she says and she and Carlisle, with them close behind, head to the elevators.

"No," she holds up a hand to stop them from entering the car. "Inform the Swan family that we're needed elsewhere and will be back as soon as we can." she says just before the car doors close.

"Are you always this serious?" Carlisle questions stiffly.

Being in such a small compartment, like an elevator car, with her was not the best idea he's had in a very long time.

She nods. "Yes, I am."


End file.
